Not Worth My Time
by Silvio Hideopaz
Summary: Freddy Fazbear stood on his stage, accomplices by his side, children laughing and cheering to no visible end. Freddy glanced around the room until his bright blue eyes fell on a young girl, 6 years old by appearance, crying as 2 older boys, around 7 or 8 years old, pushed her around. Their laughter mocking the youngster as she continued to sob loudly.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo!!! So I posted this on the FNAF Amino a while back and it got a pretty good response so I decided to put it on my FanFic and Wattpad!!! Anyway... Enjoy!!!**

Freddy Fazbear stood on his stage, accomplices by his side, children laughing and cheering to no visible end. Freddy glanced around the room until his bright blue eyes fell on a young girl, 6 years old by appearance, crying as 2 older boys, around 7 or 8 years old, pushed her around. Their laughter mocking the youngster as she continued to sob loudly.

Freddy, even though they were no longer permitted to do so, stopped performing and lowered one foot onto the ground, parents stared at the robotic bear as he glanced around before lowering the other leg. He could sense Bonnie's and Chica's servos tense up as their usually well behaved leader continued through the Dining Area towards the incident occuring at the other end of the room. Parents either stared at him shockingly, or grabbed their kids protectively, pulling them away from the rogue animatronic.

Freddy finally reached the bullies and stood behind them, glaring down at them, his eyes black with white dots for pupils. He laughed deeply, hardening his gaze as it reverberated around the Pizzeria, The two boys jumped and spun around to face the creator of such a terrifying laugh. The color drained from their faces as they looked up into the eyes of the infamous Freddy Fazbear. The robot sensing that every pair of eyes in the room were now on him, even Foxy's, from deep within his cove.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddy leaned over the bullies, speaking in a deep voice as hard as steel and as cold as ice. "What do you think you are doing?" One of the boys growled, but the little girl was the one who spoke, shaking immensely, "they were being very mean to me Mr. Bear... they told me I wasn't supposed to exist... and other stuff... like how my parents didn't want a child like me at all..." the little girl fell into louder sobs as some parents and children murmered to themselves or the person next to them.

Freddy looked at the girl with a softened gaze, but soon turned his gaze back at the boys, anger fuelling his gears as his stare hardened once again. "I suggest you carry your bratty butts back home boys..." Freddy growled, "ha!! Big Mr. Bear thinks he can scare us!! How absolutely ridiculous!!" The older boy said, mischief dancing in his bright brown eyes. Freddy began to shake at the brat's unshaken insolence, "I would stop if I were you" the boy laughed again at the bear, his accomplice joining him, but Freddy noted the nervousness in his voice. "Oh look everybody!! Mr. Bear's got his Big Boy Pants on!!" The boy teased before dropping his tone as he returned the bear's threatening glare, "you'll never scare me..."

Freddy sensed his anger double in size. He clenched his fist as he once again laughed his laugh. Freddy saw the younger boy faltering before regaining his composure, looking at his older partner in crime as he spoke, "y-yeah you do-don't sc-a-are us!! Mr. B-bear!!" His accomplice stared at him angrily before turning back to the animatronic in front of him. "Ha!! You got that right Michael!!" The older kid than got up in his tiptoes and squeezed Freddy's nose, which in return emitted a playfull squeak, causing the pair to snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy Fazbear felt something snap, a low growl echoed through the Pizzeria as Freddy unclenched his fists as they took on the appearance of claws. The boys faced their new target with malicious grins. Freddy leant forward and screamed louder than he'd ever done before, parents freaked, children clung to their mothers/fathers and authorities began to worry about the kid's safety. Micheal immediately burst into tears, Freddy wouldn't blame him, he seemed terrified ever since Freddy turned up, but now he seemed absolutely petrified and Freddy watched as the boy bolted back to his family back in the crowd surrounding them. The other boy scowled, "yeah, go change your diaper you big baby!!"

Freddy turned his attention back to the boy, he'd started to shake a little but otherwise seemed to be unaltered by the bear's attempt. "See? You'll never scare me you over-stuffed teddy bear!!" The boy mocked once more. "Then why do you appear to be shakimg?" The animatronic questioned, "I'm shaking with joy, not fear you dumb excuse for a robot!!" Freddy clenched his fists again. "Now kid, what would your mother and father think about your actions?" Freddy gritted his teeth. He was ready for another insult but the one that he received made every servo grind in bridled rage. "Just go f*ck yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy Fazbear had never heard such words come out of a young boy's mouth in his many years of experience. He'd heard Adults and Endoskeletons say phrases like that and plenty worse. But never, never did Freddy hear a child that boy's age say that... and with such seriousness!! Freddy sensed a weakness in the boy called John, and staring into the dark brown eyes that reflected only storm clouds instead of the previous mischievous shine, Freddy pressed on.

Ignoring the crowd's disgust with John's actions, Freddy inherited a mocking tinge to his voice as he began his game of 20 questions; "What happened John? Not so happy? I thought you liked this? Why are you so angry John? C'mon Johnny!! What's wrong? I'm having a ball why aren't you? I thought kids liked this!! Considering how you behave." John trembled with anger under the Robotic Bear's pressure. "C'mon John answer me!! Johnny!!! I can't wait all day Johnny!!"


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

**A/N: Just a little side note, this chapter actually got featured and about 880 likes!!!! Yeah...**

Freddy Fazbear let the mischievous smirk his mask had formed fall back to a frown, the boy clearly enraged, but also upset, tears streamed down his face as he clenched his jaw and fists tightly. Johnny looked up at the bear one final time before storming off muttering multiple phrases similar to, "you're not worth my time sh*thead... should've stayed on your f*cking stage..." and others far worse. Freddy payed no heed to the crying bully, his processor was more focused on the little girl bawling her eyes out in a curled ball in the corner.

Freddy Fazbear made his legs bend so he could get on his knees, they groaned and creaked due to being over used, but Freddy finally managed to assume a kneeling position and reached his mechanical paw towards the girl. She pulled back at first, and Freddy couldn't blame her, she'd also experienced the moment Freddy scared Mike to tears and Freddy pulled his paw back, but instead tried to talk to her. "I'm sorry."

Freddy's deep voice echoed through the Pizzeria once more now that no one else was making a noise, "I didn't mean to scare you, just those two bullies who were giving you trouble, my friends and I hate watching kids like you be treated like that by kids like Johnny and Mike." The young girl looked up into the animatronic eyes, and wrapped her hands around him, Freddy returned the gesture and the little girl whispered into Freddy's ear, "thank you Mr. Bear, thank you for everything". The little girl then ran off into the crowd, calling for her mother, joy in her voice and a skip in her step.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

John furiously flicked through the cameras, panicking more and more as he tracked each animatronic's movements. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were starting to test his wit, and patience. Freddy wasn't a problem for he never left the stage. It had been 2 nights since this nightmare started and the third night was becoming barely possible. "I'm gonna f*cking die here... left to rot in a Freddy Fazbear suit, maybe they'll be nice and give me Bonnie one instead of that pile of..."

 ** _*heh, heh, heh, heh*_**

John's thoughts were halted as a deep laugh echoed through the halls, all the colour draining from his face as he checked the Show Stage:

Empty...

Curse word after curse word came out of his mouth as he hurriedly try to find his least favorite animatronic. Suddenly he heard a pop and the office was plunged into darkness...

John cried silently as Freddy's lit blue eyes appeared at his door,

 _I knew it..._ _From the day we met you despised me..._ _Just like my parents..._ _You all thought of me as some devil on earth..._ _A burden..._ _A waste of space..._ _So that's why I bullied and cheated and did all the other despicable things I did..._ _I guess your disgust made me into what you thought I always had been..._ _A bully..._

The music stopped

"What's your name?"

"J-John..."

"Your that kid..."

"All those years ago..."

"You haven't changed a bit"

"I wanna say I'm sorry, but there's no point..."

"Should've stayed home huh?"

 ** _"Your Not Worth My Time..."_**


End file.
